brother
by Azura Eve
Summary: Pekerjaan Luhan sebagai buruh proyek jalan layang sungguh menguras tenaga serta pikiran. Satu-satunya yang tengah mengisi kepalanya kini hanyalah berbaring di atas dipan. Lalu pikirnya menerawang; dan bertanya-tanya apa yang adiknya lakukan, membuat segalanya terasa ringan. "Aku senang Luhan adalah kakakku." — Sehun. (HUNHAN/Ficlet/Fluff/Slice-of-Life)


Penat menggelayuti sekujur badannya.

Pekerjaan Luhan sebagai buruh proyek jalan layang sungguh menguras tenaga serta pikiran. Satu-satunya yang tengah mengisi kepalanya kini hanyalah berbaring di atas dipan, puas menatap hamparan bintang. Namun sebelum itu dia harus memastikan saudaranya tidur dengan nyaman.

Luhan punya seorang adik laki-laki dengan usia beranjak remaja. Namanya Sehun.

Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang adiknya tersebut lakukan. Anak di masa pemberontakan paling-paling lagi hobi mengutak-atik barang. Atau belajar masturbasi di kamar mandi tanpa diketahui.

Memikirkannya saja seakan membuat satu masalah di bahu Luhan terangkat.

* * *

 _ **brother**_

 _(to_ _ **Josandra**_ _; whatever you're doing, keep in your mind that we're friends. rite?)_

 _._

 **Disclaimer** : EXO © SMEnt. I don't earn any money.

 **Lenght/WC** : Ficlet (1131 words)

 **Characters** : Lu Han, Oh Sehun.

 **Genre** : Family, General

 **Rating** : K+

.

 **Warn(s)**

 _slice-of-life | platonic-love | luhan's-centric | Korea's-view_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[Dan begitulah mestinya sepasang saudara. Terikat, dan melindungi yang lainnya. Berbagi satu sama lain untuk bahagia. Lagipula, kamu adalah entitas lain yang terdiri atas satu unsur sama yakni darah orangtua.]_

* * *

 _._

.

Malam beranjak pekat. Jam sakunya ditarik dan jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka sembilan. Rumahnya masih ada beberapa blok dari sini.

Lambungnya bunyi. Efek belum diisi semenjak banting tulang dari siang. Luhan berbelok, masuk ke sebuah kedai _ramyeon_ dengan plang besar yang sisi-sisinya rapuh digerogoti karat. Sang penjual menyapanya seperti dia adalah raja. Luhan adalah pelanggan setia baginya. Lelaki itu merogoh kantung celana lusuh. Lembaran uang, bagian ujungnya agak terlinting, dikeluarkan. Terdiri dari tujuh lembar sepuluh ribuan. Cukup untuk menambal lapar dan memberi adiknya sesuatu untuk dikunyah.

"Menu yang seperti biasa." Ucapannya persis kaset jadul yang pitanya telah kusut.

Penjual mi—seorang paman dengan beberapa lembar uban, melempar senyum dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di bangku favoritnya.

"Semangkuk paket hemat. Akan segera datang~"

* * *

Usai mengisi perut dengan makanan _biasa_ , dia tidak langsung pulang melainkan mampir ke toko roti terkenal di kota. Harga roti di sana lumayan mahal tapi karena belakangan ini dia menabung, dia bisa membelikan Sehun beberapa buah bun dengan isi selai stroberi. Dibungkus apik dalam kertas makanan, dan dilapisi plastik transparan. Hangat roti yang baru diangkat dari panggangan, sempat menggoda Luhan menggigit sebutir. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun, jadi biar saja dia kepingin yang penting Sehun senang. Mungkin dia bisa membelinya lagi untuk diri sendiri, kapan-kapan.

Luhan pulang dengan senyum teretas di bibir.

Begitu dia tiba, yang menyambutnya adalah rumah dengan teras yang gelap gulita.

"Sehun-ah." panggilnya.

Tidak dijawab.

Gusar menguasai tengkuk. Luhan bergegas masuk, mendorong pintu. Untung saja tidak terkunci.

"Sehun-ah? Kau di mana. Jawab aku."

Langkahnya besar-besar, membuat bunyi gaduh. Luhan tak terusik untuk membuka sepatu lebih dahulu. Menemukan adiknya adalah prioritas utama. Rumah mereka berbentuk petak dengan ukuran total sekian meter persegi. Dua ruang tidur, satu dapur, dan satu kamar mandi. Satu-satunya peninggalan orangtua mereka sebelum pergi tak kembali.

Ayah dan ibu mereka wafat dalam kecelakaan lalulintas. Waktu itu, mereka berempat sedang bepergian dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi si sulung. Sehun yang masih kecil, nekat memasukkan balon ke mobil meski telah dibujuk. Balon itu sumber petaka. Sang kepala keluarga tidak fokus menyetir karena balon Sehun menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Di depan mobil, truk pengangkut pasir melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan arah yang berlawanan. Setir dibanting arah. Ayah mereka membelokkan mobil ke bahu jalan demi menyelamatkan anak-anaknya. Biar itu berarti membahayakan penumpang di bagian depan. Tapi jika tidak begitu, dan mobil tetap dilajukan segaris dengan truk, bukan dua orang tapi empat yang akan tamat. Acara ulangtahun gagal, diganti oleh pemakaman terseling doa.

Luhan sebelas. Sehun masih lima tahun. Belum paham apapun soal ditinggal mati. Beberapa jam sebelum benar-benar tutup usia, ibunya memanggil dan berujar dengan nada persis orang sekarat. Wasiat terakhirnya pada Luhan adalah supaya mereka tetap akur, dan saling menyayangi meski sudah tak punya siapa-siapa kecuali saudaranya.

Ditemani batangan dupa yang ujungnya masih tersulut api, Luhan memeluk Sehun. Dia berjanji akan melindungi anak ini sebisa mungkin. Bahkan Luhan menganggap seluruh tanggung jawab berada di punggungnya karena dia anak pertama. Dia berhenti sekolah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja. Pekerjaan serabutan dia jalani. Mulai dari tukang sapu di ruangan aula situs nasional; pengantar surat kabar akhir pekan; dan yang terakhir, buruh.

Raut khawatirnya berubah tenang ketika mendapati Sehun sedang meringkuk di kamarnya.

"Kukira kau ada di mana ..."

Sehun menyembulkan kepala dari balik bantal yang menutupi. "Kak Luhanlama sekali. Sehun bosan di rumah."

* * *

Luhan melepas baju dan berangkat mandi. Dia meninggalkan bawaannya di konter dapur sebelum berpesan pada adiknya untuk makan.

Namun, hingga dia selesai berpakaian kembali, Sehun tak kunjung mencolek roti yang dia beli.

Handuk kecil dipasang di kepala. Beberapa tetes air yang tak kena serap jatuh ke lantai dan membuat basah sana-sini. Luhan terlalu pusing berbenah sehingga dia mengabaikan.

"Kenapa tidak makan rotinya, Sehun?"

Alih-alih membalas, Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

Luhan memang putus sekolah tapi dia tidak buta aksara. Inti yang tertulis di sana ialah: seluruh siswa diwajibkan membeli buku cetak penunjang kurikulum. Harga ikut tercantum dan Luhan ingin sejenak amnesia.

Pikirannya melayang dan Sehun menariknya kembali ke kenyataan dengan satu ujaran:

"Bolehkah Sehun berhenti sekolah?" katanya. "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menyusahkan Kakak."

Terbelalak, Luhan menatap adiknya tak percaya. "Jangan bicara ngawur begitu, Sehun."

Sehun menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatap kakaknya. Jemarinya dimainkan. "Tapi Sehun tidak ingin selalu menjadi benalu."

"Siapa yang memancingmu berpikir seperti itu ..."

Gelengan tegas.

"Tidak ada. Itu datang dariku sendiri."

Luhan mengirim pandangan yang diartikan Sehun sebagai kekecewaan. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap adikku sendiri menyusahkan. Aku bekerja karena ini mauku. Aku merasa diberkati, mendapatkan kau sebagai saudara sedarahku, jadi jangan sekalipun berpikir dirimu parasit."

"Meski itu berarti kau putus sekolah karenaku."

"Bukan masalah, Sehun."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan hampir membuat lelaki itu sesak napas.

* * *

"Kenapa masih belum mau makan juga?" tanya Luhan setelah beberapa saat.

Kepala Sehun bergoyang, helai-helai rambutnya menggelitik permukaan kaos yang Luhan kenakan. "Sehun sudah tahu kalau Kak Luhanberpuasa demi membelikanku makanan enak."

"Tidak, kok." Diangkatnya pundak.

Sepasang mata terpicing. Sehun menyetel suaranya yang diberatkan. "Bohong lagi."

"Benarkah?" Nada suara Luhan naik tak sengaja.

"Sehun sering memergoki Kakakmenyeduh kopi instan di tengah malam."

Memukul keningnya main-main, Luhan menyengir. "Yah, ketahuan."

Sehun memisahkan diri dari Luhan lalu menyambar bungkusan roti yang Luhan bawa. Isinya sudah agak dingin karena dibiarkan sejak tadi.

"Akumembelinya terlalu banyak. Dan kamu bilang tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri ..." katanya, "aku masih sedikit kenyang, sebenarnya."

"Lalu sisanya untuk apa ..., jadi mubazir begitu saja nanti."

Mengibaskan tangan, Sehun mengeluarkan roti-roti itu. Mengambil piring, lantas menyusunnya rapih-rapih. "Kakak yang bertanggungjawab menghabiskannya untukku."

"Tapi aku juga sudah makan,"

"Makan apa? Kau beli makanan lain—"

" _Ramyeon_."

"Kau tak bosan menyakiti perutmu, Kak."

"Habis," Luhan terkekeh, "uangku sedang tiris."

"Kalau saja Ayah dan Ibu masih di sini ..., pasti hidup kita akan lebih bahagia."

Ingin Luhan berucap: _berhentilah berandai-andai_. Tapi untuk sekarang dia membiarkan Sehun tenggelam dalam delusi. Kehilangan yang disayang sekaligus penopang di umur jagung bukanlah hal mudah. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah sandaran.

Luhan membawa kepala Sehun ke atas bahunya. Disisirnya rambut saudaranya. "Jangan lupa kalau kau tidak sendiri, Sehun-ah."

Roti mahal terabaikan. Esok pagi pasti sudah tumbuh jamur di atasnya. Luhan akan membuang mereka ke tempat sampah sembari bertukar ucapan selamat pagi dengan adiknya.

Bagaimanapun, benda berharga apapun tak ada yang lebih berharga dibanding keluarga.

Sehun tidak mengangguk, namun Luhan tahu anak itu tersenyum dari balik pundaknya. "Aku senang Kak Luhan adalah kakakku."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]

az paling ga bakat ngarang judul. #nangis. ujung2nya malah mirip judul ff kaisoo-ku. #lirikstorylist. knp panggilan 'kakak'? abis, mau az tulis gege sehun bkn org cina; panggil hyeong luhan kan bukan korea. makanya di sini juga pakenya nama kecil, non marga. .-.)

kalo bulan ini senggang, az bakal nulis romens utk pair hunhan. prompt udh jadi draf, blm dilanjut cz lagi kena wb heu. ditunggu aja ne.

um, review plz. #wink.

(ps: az kangen sama reader-reader lama. pada kemana yha.)


End file.
